


Proposal

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, alternative universe, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam proposes to Rafe but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
<p>Sorry if this is rubbish this was just a little idea that popped up in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Rafe sat wide eyed as the stared at the ring in Sam's hand. It was just a normal dinner but he had noticed Sam was acting strange, he kept looking around and nervously tapping at the table every so often. 

"Everything alright Samuel?" Asked Rafe raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Y-yeah I just have something I want to ask you" muttered Sam.  
"Ok...you've got me worried a little Sam" he responded as he finished his last mouth full of food before setting his fork down.

"Well....we've been together for a while and...I feel something that I....I have never felt with anyone before even know with all that shit that happened on Avery's ship it seems like....like we're meant to be together" started Sam nervously.

"Sam?" Muttered Rafe in a warning as he knew what was coming.  
He watched as Sam pulled something out of his pocket a box. Slowly he opened the box to see a simple silver band ring inside. "Rafe?...will you marry me?" He asked.

They were silent for a minute, Sam feeling more nervous as he got no sign of an answer from him, which can't be a good thing right?  
"Well? Say something Rafe you're making me nervous here!" He chuckled nervously.

Rafe got up and ran to there bedroom.  
"Rafe!" He called out as he walked over to the door as he could hear him turn the lock.  
He had fucked up, why would Rafe even say yes? Has he ever thought about their future? He know what Rafe is like so why would he say yes to a proposal?

Sam threw the ring across the room hearing it thump onto the floor before he ran his hands over his face. He walked back over to the door before knocking "Rafe are you there?" No reply.

Sam leaned against the door before sliding down and sitting onto the floor, he could feel Rafe's presence on the other side of the door.   
"Look....I'm sorry for asking the question I should have asked sooner if you were prepared for commitment before ask-"

"I am..." He heard from the other side of the door.  
"I am committed...I love you Sam and I want to believe me I do......its just.....my parents would never approve" he confessed. 

Throughout their relationship slowly Rafe has opened up to Sam about his family and how his parents treat him. From what Rafe has told him, his parents are a disgrace.   
"I mean yeah they don't give a shit about me, insult me, hit me but they would never approve of me marrying a man or someone like you because you're not part of the 'rich people's list' and it hurts me...that I can't and I know it's unfair but they only time we could is when he finally gives in and passes away...I'm sorry Samuel" he explained.

Sam sighed, closing his eyes before leaning his head against the door "it doesn't have to be that way" he muttered.  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean we don't have to tell them..they are basically out of your life anyway, they don't bother like they never have all of your life....would you want people like that at your wedding the people that make you feel weak and worthless at a time that is supposed to be the happiest day of your life? Our lives!" He responded.

"What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm saying we get married in secret!"  
"Sam-"  
"Just think about it! We could go to an island, have a nice small  
Ceremony just me, you, Nate, Elena, Sully, Flynn, Charlie, Chloe and a couple of others...no fancy ass people that would look down on all of us and disapprove...every time you open up about your family you always break down in tears, cry in my arms....I wouldn't want my beautiful groom in his fancy suit crying on his wedding day because of them...although you still look beautiful when you cry" he said causing a chuckle from Rafe and probably an eye roll at the last sentence. 

"You deserve to be happy....no we deserve to be happy especially after everything....we deserve to be surrounded by the people that care even if it is a small group it would only be filled with the people that actually matter" 

There was no sign of Rafe speaking but he should hear him shuffling every so often from behind the door and the sound of sniffs which indicated that he was crying at one point. 

"I'm going to ask you again if you say yes....we'll have the little ceremony that I just described and your family don't have to know and if they do find out i'll be by your side with you.....and if you say no....i'll wait, I'll wait until he either finally gives in or when you're finally ready"

Sam took a deep breath before grabbing the ring off the floor and sitting beside the door again. "Rafe?.....will you marry me?" He asked again. If he said no to be honest he doesn't know if there relationship would ever be the same or if it would slowly fall apart he didn't know as he began to feel dread and worry wash over him. 

He felt his heart stop as he heard Rafe stand up and turn the lock. Sam quickly stood up to face him as he opened the door. Rafe had tear stains down his cheeks and his tearful eyes looked up at Sam's as Sam desperately waited for an answer.

"Yes"


End file.
